Shadowed Innocence
by SuicideShadow
Summary: I want to hear you scream my name...' He murmured darkly, she shudders in fright as cool pale arms roughly wraps around her bare waist,'...Hinata,' her eyes widened in surprise,'..Scream my...name'He smirks horrifyingly,'S-sasuke'His eyes dull lustfully.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowed Innocence**

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Naruto or anything else, the only thing I own is the twisted imagination that 'I' can make real...?!...oh yea! Muahahahahahaha ha ha cough cough ha ha chokes mkay I kinda killed it with the maniac laughter ...

this is a dark fic btw

"AAAAAAAH! OUT! OUT! OUT!" _Crash!--Boom!--Kathoosh!_ _...argh...what the hell is with the noise..._

"DAMMIT! HANABI! THAT FUCKING HURTS! HOW MANY METAL LAMPS DO YOU FUCKING HAVE!?"_...Imouto?...Neji-niisan?_

"NEJI! I KEEP TELLING YOU AND TELLING YOU TO KNOCK IF YOU'RE GONNA WAKE ME YOU FISHWOMAN!!" _zoosh!--smack!_

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW A DIRTY THONG AT ME?! UGH! IT SMELLS LIKE SHIT AND DRIED UP DIAHRRHEA! DON'T YOU AT LEAST HAVE THE _DECENCY _TO AT _LEAST_ WIPE WHEN YOU CRAP YOURSELF AT NIGHT!? DESTINY?! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" _BANG!--BOOM!_

"OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" _...thong?...diah ...rrhea?_

"DAMMIT JUST GET OUT!! AND WHO THE HELL _ASKED_ YOU TO SMELL IT?! HMMMM?!" _...They're at it again...Time to wake I guess..._

"HOW COULD I NOT?! I SLEEP A DOOR DOWN ACROSS FROM YOUR LEFT AND I CAN STILL SMELL IT _AND TASTE _IT IN MY THROAT EITHER I WANT TO OR NOT!!"

"... ... ... ARGH!! FINE I'LL BE DONE IN 5 MINUTES..." A second later the sound of footsteps loudly stomped down stairs only to pause midway when he hears-"...Stupid girly man." "I heard that!" Then the footsteps continued downstairs and faded..._Finally silence! Thank you Kami-sama..._

This was how Hyuga Hinata's morning starts apparently, but many things changed over the summer and Hinata will never be the same ever again after the horror started durring her summer nightmare.

Hinata sighed and reluctantly pushes back her dark blue sheets, sits up and yawns."Man this sucks..." Hinata's gaze cast downward as she slips out of bed,"What a horrible way to start my day." Hinata sighed again and slowly headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. _knock knock knock _"Hinata-chan? I'm coming in." Neji called out, Hinata tensed and paled slightly ,"Hinata? Are you still asleep?" _Crap! Neji can't see me like this! _Hinata glances quickly at her arms and legs and sliently scrambled back into her bed and feigned sleep and unknowingly flinched as the door creeks open, Neji rolled his white eyes and leaned against the door frame," Hinata, I know your awake, you've probably been _wide_ awake after the words _dirty_ and _thong_ you naughty, naughty girl." _no I wasn't, that stiff butt nub..._Hinata growled as she opens one lavender tinted eye then the other as she turns her head toward Neji who lightly smirks at her,"You know Neji-niisan if you knocked like you did just now, Hanabi wouldn't have flung a thong at you." Neji twitches and promptly replies,"Well now that you point that out hmmm...no."

Hinata sits up, pulling her dark blue sheets to her neck and falsely pinks,"So you like having thongs thrown at you everyday, Neji-niisan?" He flushes in embarrassment and frowns slightly,"That's not funny Hinata-Chan." "Don't worry Neji-niisan, if your lucky she might fling a bra at you tomorrow." Neji glares at her before sighing," Just hurry up and take your little shower, get your butt downstairs and feed us. We only have thirty minutes. "

After taking care of her morning necessities, Hinata ran downstairs and was immediately greeted with an apron and a spatula. Hinata blinked in confusion, Hanabi raised a brow," Well what are you waiting for, cook us something before Neji-niisan eats the napkins." Neji frowns at Hanabi and glares at her as if she were the most threatening thing on Earth,"Don't you dare call me brother after I went through that ordeal." "Buuut Neji-niisaaan!" "Don't talk to this fishwoman!" "I'm soorrryy!!" "Um ,guys?" "Yes?" they replied in unision,"Uh why am I cooking again?" "Oh yea, dad went on a business trip and took all the maids and stuff, now feed us!" Hinata rolled her eyes before taking some eggs from the fridge,"I'm just going to make some omelette, I really don't feel like making a mountain of food right now."

"Neji slow down! Are you trying to kill us!"

"Maybe."

"I was kidding when I told you to drive til one of us falls out!"

"Look we only have six minutes and I don't feel like being late."

"Aaah! we're gonna die!"

"Well your dressed like you're going to a funeral, why not?" _screeeeeech_ ..."We're here...Hinata?" Neji looks back in the passenger seat a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, Hinata looked petrified, she was scared stiff her back completely pressed against the seat, her fingers clung to the seat belts for dear life,she just sat there frozen and dazed, and then blinking she smack Neji upside his head and exited the car. "Sorry Hinata-_sama_, I'll never drive us to near death again" Neji says sarcasticly."Neji-niisan! The gates are closing!" Both Neji and Hinata made a mad dash toward the gates and hoped it didn't locked them out. _almost there._"We made it!"Neji yells panting."Yes you did Neji-kun!"TenTen and Lee went to greet their long time friend and Hinata left hoping to at least run into Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. _Where could they possibly be? __**BAM!!**_

**_--_**

**_I'm sorry if I did horribly, if I made any errors or misspelling please inform me T.T_**


	2. author's note I think

Hi ! I'm Lily and I'm steal--I mean borrowing Raven's account she's gonna be camping with her uncle for a month with no techno XD So I'm going to take over ... forever!! or maybe not when she finally kills me kinda like that one time we had to hide the kitchen knives when she was being kinda creepy D I was afraid to sleep for days, but still I'll be taking over for erm, a while -.-


End file.
